The invention relates to a mounting apparatus for a bridge of a trenching machine and, more particularly, to a bridge mounting interface that is reversible to extend the effective length of a fixed length trenching boom bridge.
Trenching machines commonly employ a rearwardly extended trenching boom that carries an endless trenching chain. The trenching boom is attached to a prime mover that also provides the power for moving the endless trenching chain. It is common to use a trenching boom bridge, including a crumber attachment mounted at its distal end portion, to assist in the removal of spoil created by the endless chain from the trench.
Trenching booms of adjustable length are known in the art whereby sections may be added to or taken from a trenching boom and the endless trenching chain lengthened or shortened accordingly. Heretofore, it has been necessary to change the length of the trenching bridge in order to accommodate the adjusted length of the trenching boom so as to maintain the appropriate working position of the crumber attachment. One approach used in the prior art is to make the trenching bridge out of nesting subelements so that it is adjustable in length by telescopic action. Such a telescoping trenching bridge is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,214.
The present invention provides a bridge mounting apparatus which is reversible to permit the use of a fixed length bridge on trenching booms of different lengths.